


I'm Your Huckleberry

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets a sheriff's badge and Brendon wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Huckleberry

Some girl gives Spencer a sheriff's badge at meet and greet, and Brendon wants it.

"Give me that badge," Brendon says, once they're done with photos for the day.

They still have a show to put on, and Brendon's body is already starting to vibrate in anticipation. Brendon gets a pretty good adrenaline rush right before a show, and he's bouncing in place, pushing himself up on his tip-toes before rocking back onto his heels. He holds out his hand expectantly.

"No," Spencer says, smiling benignly as he takes off down the hallway.

Brendon follows on his heels. " _No_ ," Brendon says incredulously. " _No_?"

Spencer stops and turns around. He smiles down at his badge and taps one of his fingers against it. The shiny plastic clicks against his fingernail.

"No," Spencer says again. "I know that's not something you hear often, but it's mine. She gave it to me, and you can't have it."

Brendon pouts.

Spencer rolls his eyes. "No," he says as he turns and walks away.

 

###

 

On hotel nights, Brendon always rooms with Spencer. It didn't always used to be that way, but now, it's some kind of unspoken agreement. Zack doesn't even ask anymore. He just hands out keys.

When Brendon comes out of the shower, Spencer is on his bed, still in his clothes from the show and half asleep on top of the bedspread. Brendon climbs onto the bed and straddles his hips.

"Brendon," Spencer says.

Brendon can tell he's trying to be stern, but he's sleepy too. His eyes are fluttering, his lashes a dark line against the purple skin under his eyes.

"You look sleepy," Brendon says quietly. He cups Spencer's cheek in his hand and rubs his thumb under Spencer's eye.

Spencer licks his lips and sighs. He wiggles further into the mattress, making Brendon topple forward a bit, so that he has to brace himself by putting his palms on either side of Spencer's head.

"Hi," Spencer says.

Brendon smiles. Spencer still looks sleepy, exhausted really, but he also looks interested. Brendon can work with interested. He lowers himself down the last few inches to close the distance between them.

Spencer's mouth is warm, and he tastes like cigarettes and beer and cinnamon chewing gum. Brendon makes a happy little noise against his mouth, making Spencer open up wider and moan into the kiss.

"I could give you a back rub," Brendon says, breaking away so they can catch their breath.

Spencer blinks up at him and reaches out, wrapping his hand around the back of Brendon's neck to bring their mouths back together.

"This is good," Spencer says.

Brendon kisses him back. He lets his body relax and sink into Spencer's, twining his fingers gently in Spencer's hair. It's more to anchor than to pull, and he scratches lightly against Spencer's scalp with the tips of his fingers, letting both of them float on lazy, soft kisses.

The room is cold, but Spencer is warm, and even though Brendon can feel the air hitting his back, he's not uncomfortable. Spencer rolls them a little, putting them on their sides, and Brendon feels the edge of the mattress at his back. He moves his hands to grab on to Spencer's shoulders, and Spencer puts one of his palms against Brendon's back, anchoring Brendon against his body.

Brendon bites lightly into Spencer's bottom lip and Spencer hums his approval, a low rumbling in his chest that's strong enough for Brendon to feel it where their bodies are pressed together. He pulls away far enough to look at Spencer's face. Spencer's eyes are closed, and his bottom lip is red and shiny from their kisses and Brendon's teeth. He's breathing softly, warm breath against Brendon's face.

Brendon kisses the dark circle under Spencer's right eye. He kisses the corner of Spencer's mouth and rubs his cheek along Spencer's beard, scraping his teeth against the skin on Spencer's neck. Spencer digs his fingers into Brendon's lower back where his palm is still firm and warm, holding Brendon against his body.

"Spencer," Brendon says softly.

Spencer makes a soft, sleepy noise and pulls Brendon closer. Brendon nuzzles in and sets his chin against Spencer's shoulder so that his mouth is right near Spencer's ear.

"Spencer," Brendon says again.

"Mmhmm?" Spencer says. He doesn't open his eyes.

"Do you think I could borrow your badge?" Brendon asks.

Spencer says, "Huh?"

Brendon pulls away, kissing Spencer's cheek and chin. "Your sheriff's badge," Brendon says. "I was thinking maybe you could just loan it to me."

Spencer's eyes fly open, his brow wrinkling up in annoyance. "Are you serious?" Spencer asks incredulously.

Brendon tries to look really, really innocent. "What?" he asks.

Spencer says, "You're unbelievable," in a tone that makes Brendon think it's probably not a good kind of unbelievable.

Brendon figures he's been caught, so he might as well just go for it now.

"Please, Spencer. _Please_. I would give it back," Brendon says.

"You know what? Sure. If you can take it from me, you can have it," Spencer says. He sounds so absolutely sure that Brendon won't be able to take it from him that Brendon is actually a little bit offended.

"I could totally get it if I _really_ wanted it," Brendon grumps.

"I'll bet you a week's worth of sexual favors that you can't," Spencer says smugly.

"You are so on, Spencer. I'm going to have you on your knees. You'll see," Brendon says, propping himself up on his elbow, so Spencer can see how hard he's glaring.

Spencer just smirks and pulls Brendon really close. Their mouth are almost touching, and Brendon sucks in a breath, a smile breaking across his face. Brendon's going to have Spencer eating out of the palm of his hand, and then that badge will be his.

Brendon says, "Spencer," a moment before Spencer kisses him hard on the mouth. Spencer moves his hand, settling it on Brendon's hip for just a moment, before he pushes lightly, messing up Brendon's precarious balance. Brendon falls off the edge of the bed with a muffled thunk.

Spencer says, "Good night, Brendon," and turns off the light.

 

###

 

The next day Jon walks by wearing the sheriff's badge.

Brendon says, "Hey!"

Jon smiles and uses the sleeve on Brendon's t-shirt to shine the plastic.

"It's pretty sweet, right?" Jon asks.

Brendon knows they're just fucking with him. He wouldn't be surprised if Spencer is hiding somewhere nearby, laughing his ass off.

"I hate you guys," Brendon says.

Jon doesn't look nearly perturbed enough for Brendon's taste. This is a serious slight, and Jon is obviously not taking it seriously.

"Why so glum, chum?" Jon says, smiling like he knows full well why Brendon is upset.

"Hate!" Brendon yells.

Jon ruffles his hair and starts walking again, whistling the theme song from _Bonanza_ as he goes.

 

###

 

"Why don't you love me, Spencer Smith?" Brendon pleads, trying a new plan of attack.

Spencer says, "I do love you. Come over here and I'll show you how much."

"By giving me your badge?" Brendon questions.

Spencer smirks and says, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Brendon throws a pillow at Spencer's head and huffs out of the room.

 

###

 

Ryan comes into the back lounge and props his feet on Brendon's lap. Brendon looks over, smiling until he sees Spencer's badge pinned to Ryan's shirt. Brendon pushes Ryan's feet off of his lap and onto the floor.

"Hey," Ryan says.

Brendon says, "Not you too? You're all against me."

Ryan laughs and puts his feet back on Brendon's lap. Brendon's not really mad. They pick on each other all the time, and apparently it's just Brendon's turn. Tomorrow Jon will do something retarded and the rest of them won't let him forget about it for days.

"Whatever," Ryan says.

Brendon suddenly feels really angry. How dare they all taunt him for days, and then expect to use his lap as a fucking foot rest. "Get your feet off of me," Brendon says, pushing Ryan's feet on the ground with more force.

"Quit being a jerk," Ryan says. He smiles and puts his feet back up, and something in Brendon snaps.

"Oh, fuck you," Brendon snarls. He knows this really isn't something he should be flipping out over, but he's seriously ready for his turn to be over now. Ryan grabs his shoulder, and Brendon turns, ready to fight if Ryan wants to go at it.

Ryan looks more worried than angry. "Okay, what's up, dude?" Ryan says.

"Nothing," Brendon says. "Sorry, just forget it."

Ryan says, "This isn't really about this stupid badge, is it?"

Brendon feels ridiculous, because it started out as a joke for him too, only somewhere along the way it stopped being funny. Brendon really doesn't like not feeling included.

"No," Brendon says. "I said I was sorry. Let's just forget it."

Ryan studies Brendon carefully for a moment, before he gets up to leave, squeezing Brendon's shoulder gently as he goes.

 

###

 

Brendon stays a little after the show and signs some autographs. He's feeling kind of crappy. Going back to the hotel and locking himself into a room with Spencer doesn't sound like the most fun thing he could do tonight. He's not overly fond of screaming teenage girls either, but amazingly enough, they feel like a better option right now.

Zack says, "Okay, Bden. That's enough."

Brendon smiles and apologizes to the people in the crowd still holding out papers and t-shirts. "Thanks guys," he says, waving.

A few of them scream, "I love you," and Brendon says, "I love you all too," like it's the easiest thing in the world to roll off of his tongue.

Zack puts his hand on the small of Brendon's back and leads him away from the crowd.

Spencer's watching the television on mute, which Brendon really doesn't get. It's a Spencer thing, but he turns it off when Brendon comes in anyway.

"Hey," Spencer says.

Brendon nods in Spencer's direction and goes for his bag. He's still covered in sweat, and his name isn't Jon Walker, so he's definitely taking a shower as soon as possible. He pulls out some clothes mechanically and stiffens when Spencer steps up behind him and wraps his arms around Brendon's middle.

"I'm all sweaty," Brendon says.

Spencer says, "You're Brendon. You're always all sweaty."

It's true. Brendon has some amazingly productive sweat glands.

Spencer kisses Brendon's neck open-mouthed, and it feels good. It feels really good, actually, especially when Spencer uses his teeth on his next pass over Brendon's skin.

"I need a shower," Brendon says, because he's still mad. His entire band is full of jerks, and his boyfriend is the biggest one of them all.

"I got you something," Spencer says, turning Brendon around to face him.

There's a small box on the bed with one of those stick-on bows on top, and it looks like it was wrapped by something lacking opposable thumbs. Spencer picks it up off the bed and brings it back to Brendon.

Brendon knows a bribe when he sees one. He also knows he's not really above taking one, because he loves presents. He takes the box from Spencer and sits at the small desk next to the TV to open it. Inside is a Marlboro box, but Brendon can tell by the weight that it's definitely not cigarettes inside.

"Classy," Brendon says.

"I'm a classy guy," Spencer says, grinning and shrugging his shoulders. "I almost used one of Ryan's scarves, but then I decided I wanted to live to see tomorrow."

Brendon nods, opening the box carefully. There's tissue paper stuffed inside, and Brendon grabs a corner and pulls until the entire crumpled mess comes out.

"He probably would have just maimed you," Brendon says, pulling apart the wrapping paper. "On account of you being his best friend and all."

"He is a generous soul," Spencer says seriously.

Brendon finally gets the paper all the way open. He bites his lip and looks up at Spencer, who shrugs sheepishly. Inside the paper is a metal sheriff's badge engraved with Brendon's name and the word '"sheriff" underneath.

Brendon stands up, reaching out to use Spencer's stupid belt buckle to help pull himself out of the chair.

"Sorry," Spencer says.

Brendon says, "Me, too. I was being a brat."

"I was being a jerk," Spencer says.

Brendon gives Spencer's mouth a quick kiss. "We should make it up to each other with sexual favors," Brendon suggests.

"I guess I _do_ owe you," Spencer says, backing Brendon toward the bed. "I want to be fair."

Brendon says, "Well, technically that isn't the badge we bet on, so if I was a nice guy, I would let you off the hook."

Spencer pulls Brendon's shirt off and follows with his own. Brendon makes himself useful by trying to get Spencer's damn belt undone. "I hate this belt," he says.

Spencer bats his hands away, but instead of undoing it himself, he reaches out and pops the button on Brendon's pants. Brendon helps push them over his hips, drawing in a sharp breath when Spencer slides to his knees in front of him.

"If I let you fuck my mouth, am I forgiven?" Spencer asks. His voice sounds like his vocal cords have been singed.

Brendon tilts Spencer's head back and rubs his thumb over the apple of Spencer's cheek. "You're already forgiven," he says. "A blow job will just make me really grateful. Who knows what I might be willing to do to reciprocate?"

Spencer laughs, and then licks over the head of Brendon's cock. It takes him a minute to get everything slick with spit, but when he finally takes Brendon all the way in and swallows, Brendon's eyes literally cross.

The noises should probably be gross, but they really, really aren't. Brendon grabs Spencer's hair, and Spencer moans greedily, making Brendon's hip stutter forward even more. Spencer's nose is pressed into Brendon's pubic hair, and Brendon holds him there by his hair. Spencer opens his throat and swallows around Brendon's cock for as long as he can. It's actually pretty impressive how long he can hold Brendon's cock in his throat like that. Finally, he tries to draw in a breath and gags.

Brendon pulls back, giving Spencer a few seconds to get air before he does it again. Brendon's going to come in an embarrassingly short amount of time. He doesn't really care, because he and Spencer have been doing this on and off since they were sixteen; it's not like they have any appearances to keep up around one another. It's jus that Brendon hasn't decided if he wants to come down Spencer's throat or all over Spencer's face, and time for decision-making is running out pretty rapidly.

Spencer makes it for him by tipping his head back a little and just sitting there docilely, throat open and waiting. Brendon pulls his hair hard, making his head go back even farther, his throat open up even wider. He fucks into Spencer's mouth, his hips starting to lose the rhythm the closer he gets to orgasm.

Spencer uses his teeth to send Brendon over the edge. Brendon's not sure if it's accidental or not, but the feel of Spencer's teeth scraping lightly up the underside of Brendon's cock is all it takes to have him coming hard. Spencer swallows around him, working him through it, until Brendon steps back and lowers himself shakily onto the edge of the bed.

Spencer's got his head down, and he's dragging in long, shaky breaths, too. Brendon thinks it almost sounds like he --

"Oh, holy shit," Brendon says disbelievingly. "Did you come in your pants?"

Spencer's head snaps up, glaring at Brendon fiercely. "Shut up," he says. "That was really fucking hot."

Brendon can't really argue with that. He stands up and holds out his hand, helping Spencer up off the floor. Spencer goes about taking off his dirty clothes while Brendon turns down the bed and climbs in. They both should really shower. Brendon is still gross from the show, but he figures these aren't technically his sheets, and he's not going to have to sleep in them again anyway.

Spencer finishes getting naked. He comes over to Brendon's side and pushes at him until Brendon scoots over a little, giving Spencer a tiny bit of mattress to squeeze on to.

"Hi," Spencer says.

Brendon beams, kissing Spencer before snuggling closer. Spencer rolls a little bit more and then kicks out, flailing his arms in panic. Brendon latches on to him instinctively and barely keeps Spencer from falling off the bed.

They settle in again, breathing steady and slow.

Spencer says, "You should get the light."

"You were the last one up," Brendon says.

Spencer says, "Yeah, but you're closer."

Brendon snorts and says, "Only because you got into bed on my side! You're definitely getting the light."

Spencer says, "Yeah? How do you figure?"

"Oh," Brendon says. "Didn't you hear?"

Spencer looks suspicious, but he shakes his head anyway.

"There's a new sheriff in town, baby," Brendon says cockily. "And he says you're getting the lights."

They both hold out for about two seconds before they start cracking up.

Spencer says, "You're so cheesy," but he rolls backward out of the bed and walks around to get the light.


End file.
